siempre fuiste tu
by Taishou
Summary: ¿Cuando sabes que estas enamorado? ¿Como empieza? ¿Que hacer? Como te motivas para saber quien es la persona correcta? Para Matt y Mimi, el papel de uno estaria por descubrirse mientras que para la otra, el amor siempre estuvo ahi con ella en silencio. One-shot


**Hola debido a que deje mi computador portátil en otro estado, no he podido actualizar ninguna de las otras dos historias. Asi que he decidido traer pequeños One-shots para compensar la falta de las demás historias. Espero. Les agraden.**

**0000**

**000**

**00**

**0**

**0**

**Titulo: Siempre fuiste tú. **

**Marzo, 2012**

Una joven de unos 22 años, iba corriendo entre las mojadas calles de Odaiba, su respiración entrecortada daba indicios de la gran fatiga que tenia consigo desde hace un rato, la lluvia la había alcanzado y ahora aquellos cabellos caramelos que siempre brillaban y mostraban una belleza natural se encontraban empapados bajo efecto del mismo. Los ojos acaramelados buscaban entre la multitud a una sola persona en concreto. Sabía que esta también estaría empapada igual que ella.

Se detuvo a respirar y se podía observar como un vapor salía de su boca, el frio de la lluvia la había alcanzado. Miro a su rededor, y apretó sus labios. Su garganta empezaba a formar un nudo, temiendo lo peor: no encontrarlo.

Siguió su acelerado paso mientras no le importaba como la ropa se le adhería a la piel y la mirada extraña de la gente se posaba sobre ella, le importaba era el y nadie mas. Cerró los ojos y paro a pensar un momento, solo quizás había otro sitio al que a esa persona le gustaba ir cuando se encontraba perturbado por algo. Y ese era el muelle, donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar la belleza del puente Rainbow y la replica de la estatua de la libertad, todo desde la comodidad de un muelle vegetal con pequeños bancos y maquinas expendedoras de insumos.

Siguió corriendo y subió las escaleras a 2 escalones por paso, cuando llego a la cima, su zapato flanqueo y tropezó haciéndola caer. Cerró los ojos y ya podía sentir las lagrimas querer terminar de salir a causa del dolor, cuando noto lo que había ocurrido, la tira que sostenía su zapatilla se rompió dejando completamente inútil el uso de la misma. Se las removió rápidamente y continuo su camino descalza, fue ahí cuando ya podía sentir su respiración desfallecer que logro reconocer una figura bajo la misma lluvia, era él. Se detuvo en seco: ya se encontraba ahí, ahora… ¿Qué podía hacer? Siempre sabia que hacer, pero con el a su lado o cerca de ella, todo se volvía confuso. Respiro profundamente y apretando sus manos, se acerco a el.

-Hola…- soltó tímidamente, este mismo se sobresalto pero no miro hacia donde provenía la voz, él la conocía perfectamente. Tanto ella como él, sabia el porqué estaba así- Deberías ir bajo techo antes de que enfermes Matt…- mordió su labio inferior expectativa.

-Lo sé Mimi, pero… simplemente no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo- susurro con la mirada perdida

-Matt, no podías saber lo que pasaría… Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que tu y ella terminaron- dijo aferrándose a las sandalias que tenia en sus manos.

-No, no es eso Mimi… Es solo que, me sorprendió-

**Ese mismo día, más temprano. Marzo, 2012**

Todos se encontraban entusiasmados, ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de uno de los mejores amigos de ellos: Taichi Kamiya. Habían quedado en hacer una fiesta en casa de los Kamiya y todos estaban invitados. Matt, llego en compañía de Mimi y su hermano Takeru. La misma castaña había creado un lazo con los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi desde ciertos sucesos en el pasado. Y era normal que los 3 llegaran juntos o bien ella en compañía de alguno de los dos.

-Vamos Matt, todo estará bien… Pasaremos una gran noche, beber unas copas, celebrar el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo… te mereces un descanso de tanto duro trabajo- decía la misma castaña empujando a su amigo rubio de los hombros. Puesto este mismo ha estado trabajando y estudiando para poder pagarse sus estudios y ser el mejor, para poder tener el mejor futuro.

-Tienes razón Mimi, gracias- le sonrió de costado mientras la castaña lo seguía empujando, pero con la intención de ocultar la pena que le provocaban esas acciones por parte del rubio.

Una vez dentro, todos disfrutaban de la buena música, y el moreno cumpleañero alardeaba del regalo de cumpleaños que su padre le había dado, una camisa autografiada por su futbolista favorito. El rubio bebía una cerveza de lo más tranquilo, mientras observaba como su hermano y la que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas hablaban de temas variables. Se sentía relajado y no pensando en mas nada, ni nadie. Fue ahí cuando por primera vez doblo su mirada para encontrarse con ella, quien había sido su novia hace ya un año y ahora se encontraba charlando entretenidamente con su mejor amigo y demás invitados: Sora Takenouchi. Ligeramente volteo a ver a las personas que lo acompañaban, Mimi Tachikawa había sido la chica que lo había ayudado a salir de su depresión. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y se puso a recordar.

**Finales de Marzo, 2011**

Su habitación estaba destrozada, hacia un par de días había terminado con la persona que había considerado la perfecta para él, alguien que compartía sus mismos gustos y aparte de ello, era su mejor amiga ¿La razón? Ella había dejado de sentir esas mismas sensaciones que él tenía para con ella.

Su hermano había intentado hablar con él, e inclusive su mejor amigo había intentado. Y no habían logrado que saliera de su habitación, solo había una persona que no había desistido en la idea de ayudarlo a salir, una castaña de ojos caramelo, todos los días asistía a su habitación y tocaba la puerta esperando a que este le dejara entrar. El siempre le respondía: No.

Pero aun así ella hacia todos los días lo mismo, y luego aun cuando le respondía que no, le dejaba en la base de su puerta sus respectivas comidas, y era algo que el con el paso de los días empezaba a apreciar, primero por mantenerlo alimentado y sobre todo porque ella estaba estudiando cocina y sabia que no moriría por envenenamiento y segundo por preocuparse.

Hoy en especial, reflexionaba sobre ello y en efecto tan puntual como siempre tocaba su puerta.

-Buenos días Matt ¿Puedo entrar?- Ahí va la misma pregunta.

-No…- Volvió a responder el rubio. Luego escucho como los pasos se iban alejando y entendió, ahora se pondría a cocinar. Nunca espero que ella sobre todas las personas se preocupara tanto así por él, pero supongo que es algo que la caracteriza: su naturaleza bondadosa. Lentamente, se acerco a la puerta y pudo percibir por lo poco que pasaba a través de la misma un dulce aroma. Trago saliva, y abrió lentamente la puerta. Ella era la única persona que llegaba todos los días, limpiaba su apartamento, le dejaba comida hecho y se retiraba. El nunca fue bueno para los agradecimientos ni para saber qué hacer en esas situaciones, así que pensó en ese día mientras reflexionaba, mostrarle su agradecimiento: saliendo de su habitación y acompañándola a comer.

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina, podía escuchar a su amiga tararear una canción mientras se paseaba por la misma, y poco a poco pudo divisar a la fémina de espaldas a él, llevaba una cola alta, y vestía unas mezclillas realmente cortos, pero que por alguna razón en ella solo parecían favorecerle, llevaba una playera ligera y unas sandalias sin tirantes. Para ser alguien que le fascinaba la moda y sabía como llevarla, sabía como vestirse ligeramente y saber lucirlo.

-Buenos días…- Dijo suavemente, y escucho como la chica soltó un grito dejando volar un jugo al aire y haciendo que el vaso cayera al suelo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observo con terror al rubio que sencillamente, se miraba sorprendido y luego se echo a reír ante la forma tan inusual y fácil de asustarse de la castaña- Lo siento… No fue mi intención-

Las mejillas rojas de la castaña salieron a flote mientras buscaba un paño para limpiar el liquido derramo, el rubio se le acerco y la ayudo a recoger el resto-¿Qué cocinabas esta vez?-

-Eh… Tostada francesa, ayer vimos comida francesa y me pareció algo interesante y fácil de hacer… y sobre todo, que tú…- se dio cuenta de la situación y callo un momento, continúo limpiando el líquido, el rubio solo sonrió… El sabía perfectamente lo que ella quiso decir.

-Con gusto lo probare, todo lo que has hecho… aun cuando no te haya agradecido me ha parecido delicioso-

-… Gracias…-

Luego a partir de ese momento, ella casi siempre solía ir a su casa y sobre todo ayudarlo a lidiar con la situación, existían los momentos de comedia en donde ella simplemente aparecía por allá debido a que vio alguna película de terror en compañía de sus colegas del instituto de chef y se quedaba a pasar la noche. Matt debido a su edad, su padre le otorgo el permiso a que pudiera empezar a independizarse y vivía en un apartamento tipo estudio donde obviamente vivía solo. Mimi por igual vivía sola, ya que sus padres Vivian en Estados Unidos y ella decidió tomar sus estudios en su tierra natal.

La amistad entre ellos dos se había ampliado a punto tal que, el joven Ishida había hablado con Sora y le había informado que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que podían dejar de salir pero que nunca dejarían de ser amigos.

**Marzo, 2012 **

Ahora se encontraba ahí, disfrutando de una cerveza en compañía de las personas que mas apreciaba, se volteo al escuchar a una castaña que reía ante alguna ocurrencia por parte de su hermano, noto que ya no tenía más cerveza y se puso de pie para buscar otra

-¿Deseas que te traiga algo de beber Mimi, Tk?-

-Eh, si una cerveza-

-A mi también lo mismo Matt-

-Hecho…- se fue caminando hasta la nevera donde se encontraban las bebidas y se dispuso a sacar 3 cervezas, ya en su camino de regreso sus ojos pasaron rápidamente hacia donde su mejor amigo y la pelirroja se encontraban, pero algo inusual lo hizo devolver su mirada para ver fijamente y pudo notarlo. La mano del moreno jugaba suavemente con la de la pelirroja, fue ahí cuando noto sus miradas y el lenguaje de su cuerpo, suavemente su tiempo se congelo y por inercia cualquier otra señal que su cuerpo le informaba era inútil, por ende las cervezas que llevaba en su mano resbalaron cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Todas las miradas al escuchar el vidrio romperse voltearon a ver, y fue la única imagen que percibieron antes que Matt, atravesara la puerta y desapareciera del apartamento.

**Momento actual, Marzo 2012**

-¿Te duele aun ver a Sora?- cuestiono casi arrastrando las palabras la castaña, con el miedo de la respuesta.

-Si… No… No… -suspiro- Realmente me duele, es… Agh… Olvídalo-

-Dime-

-La vi ahí con Tai… Y lo que hacían, como se miraban y tocaban… ¿Sabias que se gustan?-

-Nooo…- Dijo casi en asombro, ella casi siempre solía notar esas cosas, y en su asombro instantáneamente se puso a pensar de los indicios- Aunque… Si podría ser, desde que terminaron, él y ella se han acercado más- Observo el puente Rainbow cambiando de color- ¿Te molesta eso?-

-¿Qué?- volteo a verla, y se quedo estático, pensando el porqué había actuado de esa manera, aunque su mente pensaba su cuerpo le dijo que se percato de los descalzos pies- ¿Por qué estas descalza?- la castaña se observo los pies y estiro las manos mostrando el zapato roto.

-Camino a encontrarte, se rompieron- vio como el rubio soltó un largo suspiro- Vamos a mi casa que queda cerca, debemos secarnos- se dio la vuelta mostrando su espalda- Móntate en mi espalda, no pienso dejarte caminar hasta el apartamento-

-No es necesario Matt, tampoco me voy a morir caminando-

-No era una sugerencia, Tachikawa- la castaña iba a replicar, pero ella sabía que cuando él la llamaba por su apellido es que no iba a ceder, así que se acerco y monto su espalda. Instantáneamente a pesar de lo mojaba que estaba el chico podía sentir lo penetrante del perfume de él y eso sencillamente la enloqueció y enmudeció haciendo que todo el camino hacia el apartamento fuera silencioso.

Al llegar, el rubio busco rápidamente un par de toallas y se la aventó a la castaña, mientras corría a cambiarse y buscarle algo seco a la misma. Mientras la castaña esperaba, sentía su corazón rebotar, miraba el suelo con la mirada perdida pensando en la reacción del rubio ante la confesión que el mismo le había hecho sobre Tai y Sora. Apretó sus labios recordando lo amargo que había sido para ella, saber que él y su mejor amiga salían. Ya hacía casi 3 años desde que ella había descubierto sus sentimientos por el rubio, muchos dirían que entre ellos no debía existir mucho o motivo por el cual ella se debía enamorar de él, sobre todo cuando todo el mundo sabía que entre ellos había amistad pero no tanta como la existió entre Sora y Matt.

Su mirada se entristeció, ella en todo ese tiempo había ocultado sus emociones, solo deseando y buscando lo mejor para el rubio, aun si ella no estaba en esa felicidad. Cuando Sora y Matt empezaron a salir, para ella fue, desgarrador, todas las noches lloraba deseando y soñando cuando se rendía a Morfeo que ella fuera la que estuviera con Matt. Su esperanza se vio un poco más viva cuando supo que Sora había terminado con Matt, pero en ese momento se regaño mentalmente al pensar tan egoístamente y debía estar segura que Matt estuviera bien.

Dejo caer su cabeza para mirar el techo, recordando como estuvo todos los días yendo a ese mismo apartamento a cuidar del rubio, aquella vez que fue la primera y única vez que vio a Matt llorar, aquel cambio de vestuario que el mismo le pidió a ella, las noches de película que tenían juntos, el cumpleaños de la madre del rubio y como ella lo motivo a ir y agrandar el lazo con su madre. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, todo eso solo había hecho que ella se enamorara aun mas sin remedio de él, y eso le daba miedo que ese miedo fuera su destrucción y sobre todo porque no sabía si volvería a soportar sufrir nuevamente en silencio, abrió los ojos y observo un rubio que la veía divertido, se sobresalto y casi se para de un salto. Este se echo a reír y le lanzo unas prendas

-Anda mejor ya cámbiate antes que mueras de frio- ella solo asintió y se fue casi corriendo al baño.

El rubio solo la vio irse y se quedo solo con sus pensamientos y con la pregunta que Mimi le había hecho ¿Le molesto verlos juntos? Se sentó, y miro por la ventana, aun cuando su mente vagaba su cuerpo, corazón y alma le decían que No, que más bien se alegraba por ellos. Pero su mente y espíritu le decían que tenía miedo. Miedo a saber que deparaba su futuro, miedo a saber si volvería a enamorarse, miedo a que si se vuelve a abrir vuelva a pasar lo mismo con Sora. Podía continuar haciendo un listado de miedo, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y de ella salir una castaña tímida, el rubio casi se atraganta en su propio asombro al ver que esas prendas que solía ser masculinas le quedaban de lo mas femenina posibles, se obligo a desviar su mirada, recordó la primera vez que el la vio en su apartamento, realmente Mimi podía vestir cualquier cosa y le quedaría perfectamente.

-Bueno, creo que… Ya que nos fuimos de la fiesta, deberíamos continuarla para animarte- se rio un poco mientras caminaba hacia la nevera buscando lo que sería limón y en una de las gavetas superiores saco una botella de Ron- Deja que Mimi Bar tender, te atienda- El rubio sonrió y se sentó en la barra que daba a la cocina, observando a la castaña preparar una bebida, ella siempre sabia como animarlo, de una u otra forma, se podría decir que, era una luz eterna en la oscuridad. Sacudió su cabeza al tener esos extraños pensamientos sobre ella, y fue cuando pensó por un momento, en todo el tiempo que se conocían, nunca vio con alguna pareja o saliendo con algún otro chico a la castaña.

Observo como la ojimiel le entrego un vaso de Ron con Limón y algo de hielo para que no quemara tanto al bajar por la garganta y esta se sentó frente a él. Y le dio un sorbo a su trago, lo cual le dio un escalofrió, el rubio rio y bebió por igual, disfrutando de la compañía de la que era actualmente Su mejor amiga.

La noche había transcurrido y habían logrado conversar de todo un poco, ambos ya se podía decir que se encontraban prendidos por el licor, entre los dos se habían acabado una botella casi completa. Ahora se encontraban jugando cartas, de las cuales Mimi era muy mala en el asunto.

-Hagamos esto más interesante, cada vez alguien pierda, deberá contestar o hacer algún reto que el otro proponga… Así animaremos esto y quizás te motive a ganarme alguna vez- rio con las mejillas rojas debido al licor el rubio, la castaña por su lado inflo sus mejillas- y como yo gane… Te hare una pregunta-

-Adelante…- dijo bebiendo lo que quedaba en su vaso

-¿Crees que… podre enamorarme nuevamente?- casi se ahoga en su propia bebida al escuchar eso proveniente del rubio y lo miro 'Si tan solo supieras' era lo que su mente proclamaba en esa pregunta

-Claro que si Matt, porque… Tú eres una persona de muchos sentimientos, siempre pendiente de todos, amable y dado con fortaleza en todo lo que haces, protector con aquellos que más deseas, amoroso, bondadoso, sincero y lleno de conocimiento… Apuesto que, cualquier chica de la que te enamores… Sera muy afortunada- dijo mirando el vaso esperando que otro sorbo disipara la sincera respuesta que había tenido, el rubio solo la mirada y sentía como sus orejas calentaban ante tan abierta respuesta-

-Bueno… Es bueno saberlo y ya que se que perderás la siguiente partida, te doy la oportunidad de que hagas una pregunta o me obligues a hacer algo-

-Bien…- 'Bésame' era lo que su mente le pedía a gritos que le obligara a hacer- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?- sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba

-Es que yo… Tuve miedo, pensar que ella ya estaba retomando su vida y siguiendo adelante me dio miedo, de que quizás yo no soportaría eso… Verlos juntos y yo… Solo-

-Claro que lo soportaras Yamato- dijo la castaña posando una mano en su cadera- Y no estás solo, tienes a tu hermano, a Tai, aunque no lo creas a Sora y bueno a mí, con eso la soledad no existe solo en tu mente y si así lo deseas…-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso Mimi? Una chica como tú podría tener a quien quiera y aun así no estás con nadie… -algo que Mimi sabia, era que el alcohol tenía un efecto particular en el, se volvía mas abierto sí, pero más penetrante con sus respuestas

-Créeme Matt, se mucho más de lo que puedes saber, de estar solo- le dio otro sorbo a su trago para pasar la incomodidad de la pregunta.

-¿Te han roto el corazón? ¿Te han hecho sentir que todo lo que has dado por eso persona es solo polvo que puede ser removido?- cada pregunta que hacía, ella sabía que era para abrirse de quizás algo que lo ha estado pensando desde que vio a Tai con Sora, pero como dolía- Capaz ni siquiera te has enamorado…- dio un fondo blanco a su bebida.

-El hecho de que no haya hablado del asunto no significa que no exista Matt-

-¿Si? Pruébamelo, dime ¿Por qué no sales con alguien?-

-Porque…-

-A ver habla… Si de tanta sabiduría hablas-

-Prefiero no…

-Habla y deja de ser una gallina-

-¡Hey! Eso esta demás, no puedes obligarme Matt-

-Solo eres una gallina Tachikawa-

-Que no soy una gallina…-

-Entonces habla-

-No-

-Dilo-

-No-

-Dilo-

-Assshhh¡Eres tu!- instantáneamente tapo su boca, la había molestado tanto que en su euforia para que la dejara en paz soltó el único secreto que había guardado en tanto tiempo, sabía que en otras circunstancias ella nunca habría revelado esa información pero hoy y bajo los efectos del alcohol cualquier cosa podría haber pasado.

-¿Qué?... Yo… ¿Yo te gusto?- dijo casi en su asombro, sintió mariposas en su estomago al escuchar tal confesión. Observo como la castaña escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Es algo más que gustar Matt… Se lo que se siente ver a la persona de la cual estas enamorada, ser feliz en los brazos de otra- decía casi en susurro pero solo para que Matt y mas nadie le escuchara- No ser correspondida, tener miedo a que día a día te puedas enamorar mas de esa misma persona y no puedas olvidar ese sentimiento- el rubio aparto su bebido y la de ella y se acerco, rodeando con sus brazos la fémina.

-Yo, no tenía idea, Mimi… Yo…-

-No es necesario que hables o correspondas Yamato, y menos si es una mentira- decía casi con un nudo en la garganta

-Jamás digas eso- sintió como ella salto un poco al escuchar su tono subido- Aun cuando no sepa que palabras decirte en este momento, yo no podría dejar de hablarte Mimi y mucho menos mentirte… tu más que nadie has estado ahí para mi, tu mas que ninguno ha logrado cosas que yo no he mostrado a nadie más…- escucho como ella sollozaba en silencio '¿Desde hace cuanto habrá estado guardando ese secreto?' era lo que se preguntaba, acaricio su cabello y tomo su rostro para elevarlo para que la mirara, y fue ahí cuando vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo como su alma estaba partida y que sabía que él era la causa de esa partida. Debía tener una forma de calmarla y hacerle entender que nada entre ellos cambiaria, aun así cuando el no pueda corresponderle debido a lo sorpresivo de la situación.

Vio como su rostro se arrugaba y contraía tratando de contener mas lagrimas, y sus labios temblaban, fue ahí cuando sintió como la cercanía entre ellos disminuía y podía sentir su aliento mas sobre él, sus ojos se iban cerrando, al mismo tiempo que los de ella. Y fue cuando sintió.

Parecía un choque eléctrico que atraviesa desde sus labios hasta la cavidad mas oculta de su cerebro y lo despertaba, así se sentían los labios de ella, excitantes, únicos y electrizantes, la atrajo más hacia él, con el motivo de no soltarla. No sabía si era efecto del licor, pero aquellos carnosos labios de tono rosa eran los labios más apasionantes que ha probado en su vida, fue cuando sintió su lengua chocar con la de ella, que sintió algo en su interior que desconocía. Y que en la noche se sembraría muy dentro de él.

**Julio 2012**

Observo sus manos las cuales estaban más sudorosas de lo normal, tenía tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió de esa forma, y el sabia quien le ponía así, Mimi Tachikawa.

Desde aquella noche donde la beso por primera vez, cayó bajo el resto de su hechizo y supo que no tenía que buscar lejos para encontrar a la persona que mas deseaba en su vida y que esta le respondía de la misma manera e inclusive más que él pudo haber imaginado, porque no existía chica más decidida, mas bondadosa, amoroso, hermosa y sonriente que ella. La cual siempre estaba al pendiente de él, cuidaba de él, lo aconsejaba, sabia cuando estaba molesto; feliz o triste y sabia como hacerlo sentir mejor consigo mismo y con el resto. Era ella la que siempre brillaba en la oscuridad y supo cómo sacarlo del vacío del desamor, trayéndole uno nuevo y renovado hacia él.

Cuando la beso al día siguiente actuó como si nada, para no avergonzarla y acreditar todo al licor que no lo hizo recordar nada, pero él podía saborear cada momento del profundo beso que tuvieron, largo y apasionado y quería mas, pero sabía que debía ir con calma y demostrarle delicadamente que él estaba sintiendo algo de igual magnitud por ella, sin que sospechara que el ya sabía de los sentimientos de la misma.

Y ese día se lo demostraría, estaban en el sitio que causo que todo ocurriera, donde se encontró bajo la lluvia con ella. Y donde dio inicio a lo que sería una nueva historia que el con ansias está dispuesto a probar. Porque no había persona más adecuada para el puesto, sino aquella mujer llena de pureza que se había convertido de su amiga a su mejor amiga y de ahí a una persona única en su corazón, la mujer que más amaba.

Porque ni por Sora o alguna otra chica con la que había salido en el pasado, se había sentido de la misma manera. Escucho una voz detrás de él y se dio la vuelta y ahí la observo. Sabía que no había ninguna otra mujer, chica o persona que pudiera tener la misma cantidad de pasión, dedicación y entrega como aquella chica que se acercaba a él y que a partir de ese día, si bien el sabia y tenía la seguridad pronto seria, de él y si se lo permitía, la dejaría estar al lado de su vida para siempre.

Sonrió y con los brazos abiertos, recibió a la que sería la dueña de toda su felicidad, su vida, su corazón y alma.

**000**

**00**

**0**

**Waaa, espero les haya gustado, lo deje hasta ahí porque pensé que seria bonito que cada quien se imaginara como seria la declaración que le haría Matt a Mimi, Xp hehehehe ya que tengo miles de formas en como se le puede haber declarado, seria interesante que ustedes también se lo imaginaran!**

**Bueno, esperen para un próximo one-shot**

**Y no se preocupen, que Luna Azul y los 5 elementos continuara**


End file.
